


I'll be here

by siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Heartfelt Conversation, Making Up, elliott's birthday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling/pseuds/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling
Summary: Since Maya has disappeared, I like to think this is how the two of them will make up
Relationships: Lola Lecomte/Maya Etienne, Lola and Maya - Relationship, Maya Etienne/Lola Lecomte, Maya and Lola, Mayla - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	I'll be here

Thursday, 22:05

The party was really funny and cool... 

_As cool as it could ever be drinking mineral water_ \- thought Lola, sipping from her glass - _But it's okay Lola, you can do it. You owe it to Elliott, no more messing up_.

"Well well, _mesdames et monsieurs_ , I'd like to introduce you to my very first realized project. Thanks to my friends from _La mif_ squad and to Lola, I could fulfill my dream... Well, I hope you like it. This is _Lux et obscurus_ , enjoy it."

Lola smiled, proud of her best friend, and, after he winked at her from the stage, she raised her glass to cheer him.

All were silent, focused on the short movie realized by Elliott and, when the final scene came, Lola smelled a familiar perfume, something between coconut and dark chocolate, something exotic and sweet at the same time: Maya. She could clearly distinguish her scent, being alone in that spot of the room, and she gulped.

"Hey."

"Hey. You came."

"Well, Elliott insisted."

_Thanks, you meddler. You couldn't mind your own business._

"I know, he's so friendly."

_Awkward Lola, you're awkward. Putain._

Before Lola could say something even more out of place, Maya spoke - "You looked so sincere in this scene."

_Parce que si t'es pas là, ça sert à rien. Parce que ça fait des années que je suis toute seule et que je pensais que c'était mieux comme ça, mais c'est pas vrai. Parce qu'on se connaît à peine et que j'ai l'impression de t'avoir attendu toute ma vie. Parce que je t'aime. Et que j'ai plus envie d'avoir peur et que j'ai plus envie d'attendre. Parce que la vie... c'est maintenant._

Lola looked at her for the first time after she left her and this was the worst mistake she could ever make. _Fuck, she's so beautiful. And she's smiling like I didn't say those awful things._

"I was" - _Lola fuck, you're so whipped, girl the hell up, you'll just mess up again._

"I know, Lola. And before you tell me that you're toxic, that you'll end up ruining everything... I want to tell you something. I know toxic people, I've grown up with one of them. He didn't want to change. He never even tried."

"I've tried, and I've failed."

"I know you'll go to the hospital."

Lola huffed and rolled her eyes - "Daphne."

"I think she likes me, I'm the ideal sister-in-law." - the purple-haired girl smirked and took Lola's hand, carefully - "Please, can you look me in the eyes?"

Lola raised her eyes and looked into hers, dark and sincere. She was so beautiful. 

"Do you want to be with me?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

Maya smiled and got closer - "Well, I know you don't do relationships, but that's kinda the point of being together."

"Stop. I'm trying to do things well."

"Me too. And well for me is being with someone who loves you and you love back."

"Maya, we're not in a fairy-tale. Love isn't all."

"Yes, I know that. But do you want to fight your addictions?"

"Yes, I want."

"Well, that's all I need to know. Because you're hard-headed, Miss Lecomte, if you want, you'll achieve it. Don't I know it" - she winked.

Lola blushed, maybe for the first time in ages - "I'll be there for a while."

"Well, you're not going to jail, I'll come to see you. If you want. If you don't, I'll be here."

"I can't ask you to wait for me."

"You're not asking me. I'm willing to do it."

"Why?"

"Because you're the bravest person I know, Lola. And I can be too."

Lola gulped - "You don't have to."

"But I want. And I don't think I'd be able to stop thinking about you. God knows I've tried." - Maya got closer and closer, their forehead almost touching - "I believe in you. Won't you have a little faith in me?"

"I do."

"Well, that's a little premature, don't you want to wait at least some year to marry me?" - Lola chuckled and Maya gently stroked her cheek - "I've missed your smile. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Can I kiss the bride?"

"Just shut up, _Greta_." 

The younger girl closed the gap between their lips and smiled in the kiss. Maybe there was some hope for her. She had her little and unusual family. She had some really bizarre but lovely friends. She had a girl who loved her. She had herself. She had something and someone to fight for.


End file.
